Spades Slick x Reader - p r i n c e s s (lemon)
by City-of-Shadow.Hunters
Summary: A princess, unable to control her desire for the criminal before her, gives into her lust-full desire without any regrets. Rated M for lemon!


**A/N:** This originally was on my DA account (before it got taken down) and I managed to save it on my computer before it was gone. Sadly, that didn't happen with all of my lemons. Which is the reason why I'm uploading all lemons on FF instead from now on!

. . . . .

Slick has a low tolerance for a lot of things, clocks taking the number one place.

He hated their slow ticks, mocking him with the passage of time.

_Hurry up, Slick,_ it mocked.  
><em>Times-a wasting.<em>  
><em>Not getting any younger, Slick!<em>

Despite his sluggish state, he still managed to smash the only clock in his room to pieces.

A lovely grandfather clock, priceless with age and valuable to you as a memento from your deceased mother, who was the Queen. Now the land only had one ruler, a King. He had found a bloodied and nearly dead Slick in the dense forest of his kingdom one day while out hunting animals, an elite and aristocratic past time.

What he dragged home wasn't a fox or a deer, however.

He became a prisoner, kept captive in your castle.  
>You nursed him back to health, because your father thought he might know valuable information about the kingdom next door; believing Slick to be a villager of theirs who had wondered too far, crossing the boundary line between the kingdoms. But you knew the truth and recognized Slick from his <em>Wanted: Dead or Alive<em> posters.

Despite this knowledge, Slick was so gruff and handsome and manly, that resistance was futile in his presence. No matter how much trouble you would be in if caught, or how fairy-tale like it felt; you harboured feelings for the stranger.

Not romantic of course.

Even if you knew him well and he wasn't a stranger and he won your heart, you could never be with him. Your blood was royal and the king had a list of suitors lined up for you. Marrying anyone out of your social standing would be blasphemy.

But you couldn't help your bodies reaction at the sight of him; laying shirtless on the bed with scars and cuts marrying his body. Hanging loosely from his lips was a fag.

"Just out of curiosity, where do you get that kind of stuff?" you asked him. Certainly neither you or the people working in your castle gave him illegal contraband, as the king had declared all drugs, alcohol and cigarettes against the law. He was strict and believed in a modest lifestyle, or at least as modest as a king with diamonds and jewels on his fingers could get.

Your father certainly wouldn't approve of your animal-like desire for Slick, but even daddy's little girl was allowed her secrets.

"None of your fucking business," was your short answer.

"Fair enough."

You came to his bedside, running the pads of your fingertips down his chest, as if checking to see if his cracked rib was still tender of if it had begun to heal. But mostly you just wanted to quench your hunger for this mans body.

"Easy there, kid," Slick smirked. "This could be considered sexual harassment. Even this shitty kingdom must have laws against that."

"It's only considered harassment if the receiver doesn't find it pleasurable." You began using your nails to run them down his chest, as flirtatious banter was a common occurrence between you and your patient.

"Easy there, kitten. I may have to file a report against your sexual advances."

"Unwanted sexual advances?"

"On the contrary," his eyes held yours, "Very much wanted."

You felt your heart thudding against your ribs and the blood rushing to your face. You cupped your hands to your cheeks to hopefully hide the blush, but Slick;s self-satisfied smirk was how you knew it was too late and he had already noticed.

The lean muscles on his arm rippled as he brought his hands to your shoulders and pulled you down, stealing your first kiss. He could tell it was your first, because you were stiff and froze against his lips.

Ignoring the pang of guilt he felt for stealing a princess' first kiss, he pinched your arm to make you gasp and slid his tongue into your never before explored cavern.

Flinching when his tongue brushed against yours, you tried to pull away but were pulled closer by greedy hands that began to travel to your backside from your shoulder. He squeezed your cheeks and you squealed before laughing.

Your laugh eased the tension in the room, built up from your inexperience and his fierce desire to claim you as his.

"Slick?"

He grunted in acknowledgment against your lips as you both pulled away for air.

"You don't have to be really gentle," you said, "Just make it feel good."

Slick's lips stretched into a shit-eating grin. "As you wish, princess (Y/N)."

He pulled you down on top of him and flipped you over, trapping you under his arms.

He nipped and bit at your neck and your collarbone, nimble fingers from years of knife handling opened the lace holding your corset together, exposing your breasts. There he also left an abundance of territorial marks: _I was the first here,_ they screamed, _try and beat me at my own game,_ they challenged.

And true to his promise, he made it feel good.

The rest of your expensive and tailored dress fell to a crumpled heap on the floor, his calloused hands running down your legs. His mouth left bruises trailing down between your breasts, on his way to your most intimate area where he shamefully thrust his tongue in without warning.

Your back arched, head falling back and toes curling.

"Slick!" you called out, encasing his head in your thighs to keep him there, so he couldn't pull away. Fingers knotting in his hair, he could feel your nails digging into his scalp and tugging his hair. He growled against your womanhood, using his hands to pull down his trousers and boxers and expose his erection, which had become painfully trapped in his underwear.

A bundle of ecstasy quickly formed in your stomach, growing tighter and tighter before it exploded and you came gasping and shaking and whimpering his name.

Your legs went slack and you rested on the bed, taking in deep breaths as a trickle of sweat rolled down your temple. "Oh, wow."

"This is only the beginning," Slick said, eyes narrowing deviously. "You won't be able to walk by the end of the night, kid."

"Ugh," you sighed, "That's a lie. There's no way it can feel better than this."

"Wanna bet?"

While wearing a grin that promised to ravish you, he spread your legs open and teased your entrance with his tip, eyes holding yours and searching for any signs of regret or resistance. Instead he met an eager and awaiting gaze and without hesitation, thrust in his full length. He figured he'd use the bandage approach; quick and fast so it hurt all at once, instead of ripping it off bit by bit, knowing the pain wouldn't lessen.

You tended to disagree with this approach.

Knowing about the pain meant you could prepare for it, but without that moment to gather yourself, you cried out with pain and dug your nails into his arm, drawing blood and making him hiss in pain.

"Fuck, princess. Relax, it'll take a couple o' minutes."

"You couldn't have warned me beforehand?" You were seething with rage, feeling as if he'd stabbed you and were writhing in agony as you tried to lessen the pain by extracting revenge; running your nails down his arm so more cuts joined the others.

"Well shit, it's too late now. Thought it be better this way, didn't I?"

"You clearly were only thinking about yourself," you spat.

Despite his hard exterior, Slick wasn't all bad, and he certainly didn't want your memory of your first sexual experience to be bad. So he wanted to make it up to you, apologize for hurting you without warning even though he thought it would help. Of course he wouldn't apologize verbally, because that meant defeat and embarrassment, but he would show you through his actions.

Capturing your lips, he gave you a tender kiss. Or at least tender compared to the rest, though it still involved enough tongue and fire to be considered passionate and list-full. It wasn't a slow and sweet kiss shared between lovers. But it was a start to making you feel better.

He tried to distract you from the searing pain by grabbing a breast and sucking on it, squeezing the other nipple.

"I'm still angry," you sighed in pleasure, pretending that it wasn't working and your anger wasn't ebbing away. You wanted to make him feel terrible for not warning you about putting it in.

Narrowing his eyes, he stopped sucking and started nipping instead, leaving teeth marks beside bruises he'd left there earlier.

"So when is the part where it feels better than oral stimulation coming up?" you taunted.

Slick wanted to give a snappy come back, because you were making him feel dumb and as the leader of a criminal group, it was not a position he was used to or appreciated being in. But instead of giving you a smart retort, he kept his mouth shut and made you eat your words by biting harder on your nipple and pulling his member out, sending a sensation through you that made you whimper.

Not exactly white hot pleasure, but not pain either. It was a mixture of the two, and you sensed that the good part was about to come.

Slick pushed back in, your warmth and wetness pulling him in. You were so tight it was almost hard to move. He worried about coming too early, and tried thinking of something unattractive and unappealing; like Clubs Deuce, short and stout and child-like, wielding his spectacular Bull Penis Cane and waving it around like the simple-minded idiot he was.

But as your pleasure increased and the moans falling past your lips grew louder and more erotic, legs tightening their grip around his waist and hands leaving his bloodied arms to wrap around his neck; even Clubs Deuce with his Bull Penis Cane couldn't tame his lust and his pace increased.

Self control was harder now, and without caution he dived into you. There was a loud skin on skin sound made as his balls smacked against your backside.

Just to get back at you for taunting him earlier, he played with your button as he continued his fast pace. Aiming, he accidentally hit your g-spot.

"Oh," you cried out, "Slick!"

With new encouragement, he concentrated on that spot. Sweat ran down his back as he used all his effort and energy on aiming to hit that spot that made you keep all your aggravating comments to yourself and call his name out in ecstasy.

"Is this finally good enough for you, princess?" he snarled.

You couldn't speak, just nod as you clenched your eyes shut from all the pleasure you were receiving.

Time passed by unnoticed by you, as it trickled by without care and the sun began to sink. You weren't sure how many times Slick made you orgasm, but you estimated the number to be either four or five.

Exhausted at the end of it all, you sprawled out on the bed, the air in the room feeling hot and clammy.

"Was it good for you too?" you wondered, too tired to turn over and look at him so instead you rested your eyes.

"Yes, (Y/N), can't lie and say it wasn't. For a virgin, you ain't half bad."

"Not one anymore," you pointed out, feeling him wrap you up in a thin blanket.

He chuckled darkly. "You know, for a princess, you're not snobby and uptight. You're pretty alright."

"Thanks. For a one-eyed man with a broken rib, you're pretty alright in bed."

Slick lay beside you in bed, an arm around you, though it couldn't really be considered cuddling as neither of you leaned into the others touch, or felt butterfly's in your stomachs.

Spades Slick would never become your lover or your husband, but he would always be your first.

And nothing could ever change that.


End file.
